


Chauis Fera

by Baroness_of_Bara



Series: Spikecord/Dispike Bullshit [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Male Character, But he is a good teacher, Discord is an asshole, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magical technology, Mentor Discord, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, No Romance for the first 20 chapters, Pyromancer Spike, Slow Build, Spike learns how to magic, Teacher-Student Relationship, chaos magic can be real scary guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: Chauis- The Ancient Equestrian word for 'Chaos'Fera- The Drakkonic word for 'Fire'Spike is a draconoid, seperate from his own kind, but ostracized by the Equestrians he has been around all his life.Discord is a draconequus, and the last of his kind. A master of magic with no one to teach. But what happens, when chaos meets fire?





	1. Lakkum Oma: Imsrudicseum

On the planet of Equus, there is the country of Equestria.  
  
In the country of Equestria, there is the town of Ponyville.  
  
In the town of Ponyville, lies a crystal palace.  
  
In this crystal palace, a young man sat, staring at Celestia's sun setting on the horizon.  
  
He exhaled heavily, blowing a lock of chartreuse hair out of his emerald eyes as he gazed at the orange and purple sky above him, then smiled tiredly as he looked down at the Town below, watching the bustling residents head inside for the evening.  
  
"What a view, right?"

  
He let out a yelp of surprise at the sudden sound of a voice to the right to him. He stumbled backwards and shifted his gaze to the man who had spoken to him.

  
He floated in mid-air, his hair covering his left eye. "Goodness. Are you alright, Spike?"

  
Spike huffed and glared at him. "Oh yeah. Peachy. Just a small heart attack, that's all. Do you _always_ have to show up in the most unsettling way possible, Discord?"

  
Discord tossed his hair out of his face to leer down at him. "What self respecting spirit of chaos would I be if I didn't give a few people the willies, hm?"

  
Spike rolled his eyes. Typical. All of Discord's personality quirks could be traced back to his status.

  
"Was there something you needed man? Guy's Night isn't for another month."

  
Discord scoffed. "Uhm, I knew that. Is it odd for me to want to check up on my dear friend?"

  
Spike raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.

  
Discord fidgeted nervously before sighing. "Oh fine. See, I came here because I'm bored and Fluttershy isn't available to...hang out with?"

  
"Why out of all of us would you want to hang out with me?"

Discord shrugged.

  
Spike pinched the ridge of his nose. "Fine, I guess we could hang out. Follow me." He walked back inside of the castle and into the hallway.

  
His room was on the 2nd floor. He cranked the door open and walked inside, only to discover that he had accidentally left the window open, which had led to his wall sconces being blown out. He cursed.

  
"Ugh, are you kidding!? And the matches are all the way downstairs in the kitchen, too..."  
"Uhm, aren't you a draconoid? Use your fire." Discord said in an amused tone.

Spike nearly jumped again, but he retained his composure before shaking his head. "Just ate an hour ago. My fire always smells really funny after I eat. You think I want my room to smell like ass for the rest of the evening?"

  
Discord raised an eyebrow. "Then use your pyromancy."

  
Spike sneered. "I'm not a mage, Discord. I can only breathe fire, not control it." Acknowledging the fact that he possessed no real control over magic, despite having grown up in a magic based society like in Canterlot, was always a sore spot for him. His rapid descent into self-pity was halted as it was replaced by the sound of Discord's chuckles. "What's so funny, huh!" he snapped, baring his teeth and struggling to hold back tears of shame.

  
Discord shook his head, his chest still trembling with laughter. "I'm n-not making fun of you, Spike." He looked off to the left. "Well I mean, I'm not trying to be mean." He grabbed Spike by the chin. "Spike, all Draconoids can use some form of elemental magic that corresponds with their type. You are a fire Draconoid. You can use pyromancy, at least with training. I assumed that because of your life with Twilight, she would have trained you how to use it." He wiped his tear that had managed to slip out away. "I didn't mean to upset you." Discord said gently.

With that, his index finger on his left hand was cloaked in fire. He gently touched it to the candle wick, and the wick began to glow. The two were illuminated by an azure glow as Discord's flame burned brightly. “Its rather easy when you get the hang of it.”

  
Spike stared at Discord in complete awe. “A-Amazing! Sh…Show me more! Puh-Please!”

  
Discord raised an eyebrow. “Really? It's not that cool. Fire is one of the easiest to master elements-“

  
Spike grabbed Discord's hands. “I don't care! Please, show me more!!"

  
He sighed. “Fine. Hold on tight.” Discord replied softly, before the both of them vanished in a flash of light.

  
They reappeared a little bit outside the town. Discord floated Spike over to an old and worn tree stump and plonked him down onto it. He then vanished and reappeared a safe distance away from Spike.

“Now, watch and be astounded.” Discord announced. He breathed out slowly, before cloaking his forearms in scarlet flames.

Spike's eyes widened with wonderment.

Discord smirked at his excitement before swinging his arm towards a lone tree near the forest. A gout of fire launched towards the tree. A small explosion occurred as the fireball made contact with its bark. Spike held his arms over his face, before peaking out from between them. He gasped at what he saw. The entire front face of the tree had been blackened and small licks of fire were crawling up to the leaves.

  
“Impressed?” Discord asked. Spike nodded rapidly.

  
_‘That was amazing. As obnoxious as Discord can be, it's kinda easy to forget sometimes…how powerful he is.’_

  
Discord chuckled. “Yes, well, that was merely a standard blast. Can't go all out. Wouldn't want to roast this entire field, would I?”

  
Spike pointed at the tree nervously. “Yeah, speakin' of which…” Discord yelped as he noticed the tree now fully ablaze like a funeral pyre. He snapped his fingers, and in a flash, the smoldering tree became a varnished walking cane. He snapped his fingers once more and his dress shirt was repaired of burn marks. Discord levitated the cane towards him and held it, swinging it in a circular motion. He walked up to Spike, grinning haughtily.

  
“So…was that good enough of a show for you, my boy?” He asked.

  
“Y-Yeah! I…I can really do something like that!?”  
Discord snorted as his hand drifted to Spike's head to ruffle his hair. “Of course you can! I cannot believe you’ve spent 16 years not knowing about your potential. I'll need to have a word with Twilight. It's never too late for her to teach you how to-“

“N-No!”

  
Discord paused to stare at him. “Um…why?”  
Spike clenched his fists. Emerald eyes met a red and yellow gaze, determined.

  
_‘Twilight is a good student and a great mage, but as a teacher? No. I need someone who isn’t afraid to get physical with me or push my limits. I'm tired of being weak. I'm tired of being unable to help. I'm tired of being a burden.’_

  
“I want you to be my teacher Discord. Help me use fire the way a Draconoid should be able to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drakkonic for this chapter:
> 
> Lakkum Oma- Lesson One  
> Imsrudicseum- Introduction
> 
> Tell me what you all think! I've had this idea in my head for ages now, and I figure it'd be a really fun story to write! Don't hesitate to comment and tell me your thoughts and give feedback and criticism! :D


	2. Lussin Twi: Chauisoc Aphphrunsocu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember, its not the size that counts.

“Why in the world would you want _me_ , of all people, to teach you how to wield fire?” Discord asked, bewildered.

Spike poked his lips out. “You're the one who told me that I was able to do it at all!”

Discord scoffed. “I'm not exactly... _qualified_ for teaching, Spike.”

Spike folded his arms and snorted. “I thought you were ‘an all-powerful wellspring of limitless potential’. But you can’t teach a teenager how to shoot fireballs?”

Discord glowered at him. “Don't get smug with me boy. My magical prowess is second to none. I've just…” Discord's face reddened, and Spike's mouth opened in shock. “I’m not exactly good at…teaching…”

Spike snickered. “Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you blush before. Embarrassment must be foreign to you, huh?”

Discord sneered. “Oh yes, _please_. Continue to mock my shortcomings. You are a true friend.” His gaze drifted to his feet and his expression became somber.

Spike's ears curved downwards with guilt. “Geez, sorry Discord. I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad about it.” He scratched his head, as if trying to figure out what to say next. “Look, anyone can teach if they just try! I mean, look at Twilight! She was a student, and now she's a teacher! If she can do it, you definitely can!”

Discord let out a frustrated sigh. “I…er…I don't know. I don't want to be a _bad_ teacher. I have my pride, you know.”

“C’mon, you can be a great teacher! You just gotta try it! You could be a better teacher than Twilight! You could even be a better teacher than Princess Celestia!” Spike grinned and pointed at himself. “And I'll be the greatest student!”

Discord appeared to mull it over in his head for a while, before a shaky smile graced his lips. “Okay...” The smile widened into a confident grin. “Alright! I'll do it!” Discord looked down at Spike and smirked mischievously. “You know, you're _awfully_ convincing when you want something from someone. I never expected you to be so gifted at manipulation.” Spike blinked, before a blush spread to his cheeks. He just gave the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony a pep talk. “That will suit you during our lessons.” He finished, before placing a hand upon Spike's shoulder.

“Ah…um, ya really think so?”

“Oh, I _know_ so. Guile is an important weapon in any magic user’s arsenal.”

Spike smiled. “So, um, when do we start? Training, that is.”

“We can start right now, if you want.”

“Wait, really?”

Discord nodded. “Mhm. First lesson can start right now if you'd like. I don’t have anything important to do for a few days.”

“Yeah! I'm ready! More than ready!”

“Then let's begin.” Discord narrowed his eyes in delight and took hold of Spike's forearm, before snapping his fingers. Spike felt the telltale sensation of teleportation magic warping, condensing, moving and then expanding his body. He looked around to see that they were in a rocky canyon. “Woah, where are we?”

“I believe the locals call it ‘Ghastly Gorge'. It’s a few miles or so away from Manechester.”

Spike’s eyes widened. “Manechester? That's halfway across the country from Ponyville!”

“Is…that a problem?”

Spike scratched the back of his neck. “No, it's just…I didn't know you could teleport that far.”

Discord smirked and cracked his knuckles. “There’s a lot you don't know about me, dear boy. Now-“ He placed a large hand on Spike's shoulder. “Why don't we get started?”

Spike smiled and nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! Let's do it!”

“Alrighty then. First of all, what do you know about fire magic? Or its more…hm, scholarly term, pyromancy.”

Spike frowned. “Um…jeez. Not much really. I know how it feels when it comes out of my mouth. Not much else…”

Discord cocked his head. “You’ve been the apprentice of one of the most powerful mages of the era and yet you know nothing about pyromancy?”

Spike pouted and kicked at a rock in front of him, send it skipping along the ground.

“Twilight learned all that stuff with Princess Celestia! She said I wasn’t _allowed_ to go because I was too young and might get hurt…”

“Well, no matter.” Discord began unbuttoning his overcoat. “I suppose this will have to simply be a part of today's lesson.” He folded his coat and tossed it over his shoulder, and a tear seemed to open up in the air, catching the garment before blipping out of existence with a sound that Spike would liken to tearing paper. He ignored Spike's stunned expression as he rolled up his sleeves.

“Alright then…pyromancy.” He waved his hands, and they took on a reddish-orange glow, before flames billowed up from his fingertips. He breathed out softly and the flames condensed into fireballs. The fireballs floated out of Discord's hold and hung suspended in the air. The fireballs then conjoined, becoming one large orb of fire. He made a few gestures with his fingers, and the orb itself began to elongate and twist to the motions of his hand. When he was finished, the orb had become a crude, doodle-like version of Spike. “There we are- wait, oops, almost forgot…” The original color slowly changed into a vibrant green. “There we are. Uncanny resemblance, hmm?” He asked with a toothy grin.

Spike stared, slightly amused. “The first lesson is how to make fire doodles?”

“What? No.” Discord snapped. “It’s a _diagram_. Now be quiet and pay attention.”

Spike rolled his eyes, but obeyed nonetheless.

“Now…as you know Spike, you are Draconoid. A Dragonkin. As such, you have many innate features absent from Equestrians. Heat resistance…” The doodle morphed, making Doodle Spike smile as he was surrounded by orange flames. “The ability to break down and consume gemstones…” The fire went out now, and Doodle Spike licked his lips before popping an emerald into his maw. “And of course, fire breathing.” Doodle Spike sneezed, blowing a small gout of fire out of his nose. Spike giggled.

“Okay, so, what about fire?”

“I'm getting to that. But first, do you know _where_ your fire comes from, Spike?”

Spike folded his arms and pondered the question.

“Uh…not really. I always assumed it came outta my stomach…”

Discord rolled his eyes. “Goodness, you are _clueless_. No, silly, your fire comes from your core.”

“Well how was I s'posed to know!” Spike blinked. “….Core?”

“Yes, your core. Barring spirits and gods (such as _moi_ ), all magic wielding creatures have a core, where their magica reserves are stored.” A little orb appeared on Doodle Spike’s torso, and he looked down at it in wonder. “You have a fire core, most draconoids do, in fact.”

“Most?”

“Yes. Some draconoids actually have different magic cores, and as such, have control of other elements, like ice…” Doodle Spike's core turned an icy blue and he shivered. “Or rock…” Doodle Spike's core turned greyish brown, and he mimicked burrowing into the earth. “Water…” Doodle Spike looked alarmed as his core turned blue and a wave washed over him. “There are even certain, small numbers of Draconoids that have more abstract, powerful cores, like shadow, or light.”

“Okay, but what about fire cores?” Spike questioned.

Discord smirked and reformed Doodle Spike. “So _impatient_. Fire cores are not required to learn pyromancy for a magical being, but having one significantly shortens the times to master it. From decades to a year or so.” Doodle Spike took a fighting stance and shot out 3 quick bursts of fire.

Spike nearly jumped from giddiness. “I could be able to use fire like you in a _year_?”

Discord smirked. “Under my tutelage? Hm...perhaps.”

Discord waved his hand, banishing Doodle Spike in a puff of smoke.

“Now, we'll do something a bit more hands on.”

“I’m ready!”

“Alright then, my boy, lesson one: Flame conjuration. In order to wield fire, one must know how to conjure it. Turn raw magica into an element, and release it into the tangible realm.”

“But I already do that, though.” Spike huffed, demonstrating this fact by turning his head to the right and letting out a small stream of green fire.

Discord chuckled. “You are able to do what comes naturally to a fire draconoid. But that is pure instinct. While you may have an ability to release it on command, I know for a **fact** that you often cannot control it fully. It is no different than a powerful unicorn using a teleportation spell without intending it. You can _conjure_ it, but only from one place. The throat. Which, might I add, is the _easiest_ place from which to summon elemental magic.”

Spike pouted. “So what you're sayin' is…my fire breathing is barely even impressive?”

“Simply put, yes.”

“Wow, I feel special.” Spike deadpanned, folding his arms.

“In order for you to wield fire efficiently and effectively, you can't rely on instinct. You must make a conscious effort to manifest it, from another place. Like so...” A brilliant ball of scarlet fire appeared and hovered in his palm. He closed his fingers around the ball, and the flames dispersed, seeming to soak into his skin.

“Okay, so how do I do that?” Spike asked, his eyes sparkling with eagerness and a fierce determination.

Discord chuckled. “Well Spike, you simply need to concentrate and envision it.” He held out his hand and the fireball reappeared. He juggled it in his hands slightly, before tossing it into the air. He aimed his hand and fingers and shot the ball with a small blast of fire. The blast collided with the ball, and Spike gasped as the ball exploded, showering the both of them with sparks. Discord looked down at Spike. “Hold out your hands. Palms upward. Cupped.” Spike hesitated, then obeyed.

“Now…close your eyes. Eventually you should be able to do it without closing them, but for now, you need utter concentration in order to tap into your core and draw on your magica reserves.”

Spike’s emerald eyes slipped shut. His chest felt tight. He was _finally_ doing it! He was going to learn how to use magic! He'd finally be able to help when the situation called for it! He'd be useful! He'd-

“ _Spike_ …” Discord rolled his eyes. “…when I said you need 'utter concentration', I didn’t mean 'so much so that you forget to take in air'. **Breathe**.”

Spike nearly opened his eyes at that. He just now noticed the uncomfortable sting in his chest. He hadn't even been aware he was holding his breath. He let out a shaky, shuddering breath, and inhaled softly through his nose.

“Okay, okay, c'mon, what next?”

“Are you relaxed?”

“Yeah yeah, I'm super relaxed, hurry up!”

Discord rolled his eyes again. What an impatient boy. He was even more impatient than him! Which was quite an impressive accomplishment, given how easily he became bored.

“Alright, now, try to feel for it. Your core. Sense it.”  
Spike’s eyes scrunched up. He concentrated, but how would he be able to find this thing? From how Discord explained it, cores were metaphysical or something!

“How am I supposed to-“

And then he felt it. Faint, but it was there. A thrum of heat, at the very center of his being. His core.

“I…I feel it! What do I do now?”

“Now that you feel it, try to pull fire from it. But not in the way you do when you breathe fire. Try to direct the flow to your hands.”

Spike nodded hesitantly. Focusing on that flare of heat, to coax it out, towards his arms. He winced. It was so easy when it came out from his throat, but trying to actually exert effort? Directing it _towards_ something? He gritted his teeth.

“Don’t force it.” Discord chided.

“Yeah yeah, I get it…” Spike growled. He was close, he could feel it. Heat welled up in his palms, and he let a soft cry as he felt it explode outwards. “Did…Did I do it?” He questioned. He heard Discord stifle a chuckle.

“Well…yes. Although, I do hope the size is just due to nervousness. Otherwise, the only thing you will be able to excel at is candle lighting.”

Spike cracked open an eye and felt disappointment wash over him at what he beheld. An unbelievably miniscule flame hovered in his cupped palms. It was so small he could barely feel the heat even though his palms were inches from his face.

“Awww, what!? That's…That’s so small! And lame!” Spike whined. Discord chuckled and bent down slightly, face inches from Spike's hands.

“Yes, I am afraid I must agree. I have seen quite a few ‘first flames', but that definitely might be the smallest and, er, _lamest_ one I have seen.” He blew, snuffing out the pitiful ember, and tried desperately not to start giggling at the utter disappointment on Spike's face. Instead, he gave his new protégé a pat on the head, ruffling his already messy lime green hair. Spike's arms dropped to his sides, clearly unamused. “Oh, chin up. At least you made a flame. And what is that, if not progress? You'll just need practice.” A yellow gloved hand came up to his mouth and he coughed into it. “A lot of it...” he muttered.

This earned him a scowl from Spike.

“Okay, so when can we do another lesson!?”

“Hmm…Tomorrow.”

“R-Really? Tomorrow?”

Discord waved his other hand, the one that did not hold his cane, dismissively. “Yes, yes, tomorrow. Until then…” he turned to Spike and tapped him on the tip of the nose with his cane. He looked down pointedly at his new student. “Work on that flame. Practice as much as you can. Tomorrow you will show me the results. And please, try not to disappoint me.”

“I get a feeling you'd be disappointed regardless.”

Discord smirked. “Class is dismissed. Run along home now.” With that, he snapped his fingers. Spike was once again met with that weird feeling of space stretching and warping, and suddenly he was on his bed in his room, wall lantern still burning.

He looked down at his hands. _‘Wow…I actually did it…I conjured fire. With my hands…’_

He looked at the clock on his wall. It was a little past 5:00.

_‘Now, let’s see if I can do it again…’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ancient Equestrian for this Chapter:
> 
> Lussin Twi- Lesson Two  
> Chauisoc Aphphrunsocu- Chaotic Apprentice


End file.
